The secret garden
by Kanon Girl
Summary: Sasori é um garoto que acabou de perder os pais . Ele é mandado para viver na mansão de seu tio Uchiha Madara ,junto com outros oito jovens. Será que ele irá descobrir , nessa casa cheia de portas trancadas e mistérios ,algo que o trará alegria ?.:Yaoi:.
1. Chapter 1

Yoo minna-san!!\o/

Finalmente essa fic vai sair .. estou querendo fazer essa fic a muito tempo ... o motivo está no meu profile

Do fundo do meu coração de ficwriter eu espero que vocês gostem dessa fic . Vai ser longa , mais eu juro que termino!

* * *

Quando Akasuna no Sasori foi mandado para Misselthwaite Manor para morar com o tio , todo mundo disse que ele era a criança mais antipática que qualquer pessoa já havia visto . E era verdade . Não que fosse feio , estava longe de ser isso , rosto infantil , corpo frágil , o cabelo curto e de cor diferente , mesmo assim estava sempre mal-humorado , oque fazia que toda aquela beleza se apagasse . Os cabelos eram vermelhos-escuros e a pele era morena , porque tinha crescido na Indía e sempre estava do lado de fora , sendo exposto ao sol . O pai tinha ocupado um cargo importante lá , trabalhando para o governo britânico , e estava sempre ocupado demais para dar atenção ao pequeno . E a mãe tinha sido uma mulher incrivelmente bela , que só pensava e festas e em se divertir com gente alegre . Nunca quis ter um filho e, quando Sasori nasceu , foi entregue aos cuidados de uma velha senhora chamda Chyoo . E num instande a senhora percebeu que , se quisesse agradar a patroa , que na Índia eles chamam de Mem Sahib , o melhor era mantar a criança fora das vistas dela sempre que possivél . Por isso enquanto ele era um bebê , fraco , rabugento e bonitnho , ficava longe da mãe . E quando aprendeu a andar e continuou fraco , rabugento e bonitinho também continuou longe. Não se lembrava de nunca ter visto em volta outros rosto familiares , a não ser os de Chyoo e outros criados nativos . E como todos obedeciam a ele e o deixavam fazer tudo oque quisesse fazer , com medo de Mem Sahib ficar zangada se ele chorasse , aconteceu que quando o menino tinha uns seis anos já tinha virado a criança mais mandona e egoísta do mundo . A jovem governata inglesa contratada para ensina-lo a ler e a escrever ficou tão horrorizada que no fim de três meses pediu as contas e foi embora. Todas as outras governantas que tentaram ocupar o lugar foram embora em menos tempo que a primeira. por isso , se o próprio Sasori não tivesse resolvido ler livros , nunca teria aprendido coisa alguma.

Numa manhã horrivelmente quente, quando Sasori tinha uns catorze anos , acordou de mal-humor e ficou ainda pior quando viu que a craida que estava no pé da cama não era Chyoo.

- por que é que você está aqui ? - perguntou à estranha - Não quero você . Mande , Chyoo vir aqui imediatamente !

A mulher estava bastante assuatda , mas só balbuciou que Chyoo não poderia vir . Quando Sasori ficou furioso e deu um ataque , jogando coisas no chão , xingando a empregada e batendo nela , a coitada só ficou ainda mais aterrorizada e repetiu que não era possível que Chyoo viesse cuidar dele .

Havia alguma coisa misteriosa no ar naquela manhã. Nada era como de costume, e muitos criados nativos não apareceram . os poucos que apareceram estavam sempre se esgueirando e sumindo, ou correndo de um lado para o outro , com umas caras apavoradas e pálidas. Mas ninguém disse nada a ele e Chyoo não veio .

Na verdade ele ficou sozinho durante a maior parte da manhã e acabou indo para o jardim, ler debaixo de uma árvore . Era um livro antigo , contava história de uma moça que ia para o castelo de uma fera no lugar de seu pai , não que gostasse daquele tipo de histórias , mas eram as únicas que podia ler .Resmungava sozinho , imaginado com ia brigar com Chyoo quando ela voltasse .

- Sua porca! Porca!Filha de uma porca!- dizia , porque sabia que chamar um nativo de porco era o maior insulto imaginável.

Estava rangendo os dentes e repetindo essa coisas baixinho, quando ouviua mãe sair até a varanda com alguém . Era um rapaz de cabelos brancos e uma mascara comprindo parte do rosto, e os dois ficaram juntos, conversando em voz baixa, de um jeito estranho. Sasori conhecia o rapaz .Tinha ouvido dizer que era um oficial , que acabara de chegar da Inglaterra. O menino ficou olhando firme para ele, mas olhava ainda mais para a mãe . Sempre que podia, gostava de ficar olhando ela, porque Mem Sahib - Sasori também a chamva assim na maioria das vezes - era uma pessoa linda, alta , elegante, e usava umas roupas tão bonitas e coloridas.. O cabelo dela tinha a cor da noite mais escura e exalava um aroma tão bom. O nariz , muito delicado, parecia estar sempre desdenhando de alguma coisa. Os olhos eram redondos e grandes. Todas as roupas dela eram finas e esvoaçantes, e Sasori dizia quando pequeno , que eram "cheias de renda". Nessa manhã, pareciam ainda mais rendadas, mas os olhos não estavam nada risonhos. Estavam imensos, assustados e se dirigiam ao oficial com um ar de súplica .

- Mas então é assim tão sério? - Sasori a ouviu dizer.

- Terrivelmente sério- respondeu o homem, com voz séria - Terrivelmente , senhora Akasuna. Vocês já deviam ter ido para as montanhas há duas semanas .

A Mem Sahib torceu as mãos .

- Eu sei que devia!- gritou - Só fiquei por causa daquele jantar bobo!Que idiota fui!Por causa de uma festa...

Neste exato momento, começou uma gritaria de choro tão forte , vindo dos alojamentos dos empregados, que ela agarrou o braço do rapaz e Sasori ficou pardo, tremendo dos pés a cabeça. O choro foi ficando cada vez mais alto .

- O que foi ? Oque foi ? - Balbuciou a Senhora Akasuna.

- Alguém morreu - respondeu o oficial -A senhora não me contou que havia casos entre os criados .

- Eu não sabia ! - gritou Mem Sahib - Venha comigo, venha comigo!

E saiu correndo para dentro da casa.

Depois disso, coisas horríveis aconteceram e o mistério da manhã se explicou para Sasori . Havia uma epidemia de coólera, muito forte , e as pessoas estavam morrendo como se fossem moscas. Chyoo tinha adoecido durante a noite e os criados choravam e gritavam em suas cabenas , porque ela tinha acabado de morrer. No decorrer do dia , mas três empregados morreram e outros fugiram apavorados. O pânico tomou conta do lugar, e em todas as casas no terreno em volta tinha alguém morrendo.

Durante a confusão e medo do dia seguinte , Sasori se escondeu em seu quarto e ficou esquecido. Ninguém pensou nele, ninguém queria saber dele , e aconteceram muitas coisas estranhas que ele ficou sem saber. Sasori não chorava, ficava apenas encolhido em sua cama , as vezes dormia , as vezes quase chorava ... estava com medo , pela primeira vez na sua vida estava morrrendo de medo, ficou assim durante horas .Só sabia que as pessoas estavam doentes e que ele ouvia sons misteriosos e assustadores. Houve uma hora que foi até a sala de jantar, que estava vazia, mas a mesa estava posta , com uma refeição comida pela metade. Parecia que as cadeiras e pratos tinham sido empurrados de repente, às pressas , por pessoas que estavam comendo e se levantaram por alguma razão . Ele aproveitou e comeu frutase biscoistos. E como estava com sede , bebeu um copo de vinho que estava quase cheio . Era bem doce, e ele não imaginava que fosse forte. Daí a pouco , começou a ficar muito tonto e evoltou para o quarto, onde se trancou de novo, assustado pelos gritos que vinham dos casebres e o barulho de passos correndo .O vinho o deixara com tanto sono , que ele mal conseguia ficar de olhos abertos. Deitou-se na cama e, durante muito tempo , não soube de mais nada.

Muitas coisas aconteceram durante as horas que dormiu um sono tão pesado , mas ela não ouviu os gritos nem o barulho de coisas sendo arrastadas para fora de casa.

Quando acordou , ficou deitado olhando para a parede. A casa estava em total silêncio , até o barulho da respiração do jovem aparecia ecoar .Nunca em sua vida ele vira a casa tão silenciosa . Sasori não ouvia vozes nem passos, e quase chegou a acreditar que todo mundo tinha melhorado e o problema podia ter passado completamente. também ficou pensando que ia tomar conto dele , agora que Chyoo tinha morrido. Na certa haveira outra pesoa. E talvez ela fosse menos rígida e o deixasse ler outros livros , livros que combinassem mais com a sua idade, Sasori bem que estava se irritando com a maneira dela agir .Não chorou pela morte da babá. Não tinha sido uma criança afetuosa , e continuava da mesma maneira , sem ligar muito para ninguém. A barulhada , a correria e a choradeira por causa da cólera o tinham assutado, e ele também se zangou porque parecia que ninguém lembrava que ele estava vivo. Todo mundo estava apvorado demais para lembrar de um rapaz de que ninguém gostava especialmente. Quando as pessoas tinham cólera , parecia que não pensavam em nada além delas mesmas. Mas se todos tivessem ficado bons, com certeza alguém ia lembrar de procurar por ele .

Mas ninguém veio. Enquanto esperava , deitdo , parecia que a csa ia ficando cada vez mais quieta. Até que ele ouviu um barulho muito leve, de alguma coisa andando no tapete e, quando olhou , viu um escorpião pequenino andando e olhando para ele , com olhinhos que pareciam jóias. Não ficou assustado , sabia que aquele tipo era inofensivo e não ia lhe fazer mal algum, e parecia ter presa em sair do quarto. Enquanto o menino olhava, o animal se meteu por baixo da porta e foi embora.

"Que esquisita , essa casa tão quieta..." pensou"Parece que não tem ninguém, a não ser eu e esse escorpião."

Mas logo em seguida, ouviu passos no quintal e , depois , na varanda. Passos de homens. E os homens entraram em casa falando em voz alta.

- Que tristeza!- disse uma voz - Uma mulher tão bonita! E imagino que aconteceu o mesmo com o filho. Ouvi dizer que havia um filho , mas ninguém chegou a ve-lo.

Sasori estava de pé no meio do quarto, quando eles abriram a porta dái a pouco. Era uma coisinha mal-humorada e zangada, de cara emburada porque estava começando a ficar com fome e furioso porque parecia que ninguém ligava para ele.O primeiro homem a entrar era um oficil com aparencia doente, que ele uma vez vira conversar com o pai. aprecia estar cansado e preucupado, mas quando o viu ficou tão espandtado que deu um pulo para trás .

- Gemma! - gritou - Tem um garoto aqui!Um garoto sozinho! Num lugar destes! Meu deus do céu , quem será ?

- Sou Akasuna no Sasori- disse ele, se empertigando todo, e achando que o homem era muito mal educado por chamar a casa do pai dele de "um lugar destes"- Eu fui dormir quando todo mundo estava com cólera e acordei agora. por que é que ninguém aparece?

- É o filho que ninguém tinha achado!- exclamou o homem virando-se para seus companheiros - Esqueçeram dele...

- Por que esqueçeram de mim ?!- perguntou Sasori , batendo o pé - E por que não vem ninguém ?

O oficial chamado Gemma olhou para ele com tristeza. sasori até achou que ele estava piscando como se quisesse espantar as lágrimas.

- Coitado!- disse - Não sobrou ninguém para vir.

Foi dessa maneira estranha e repentina que Sasori ficou sabendo que não tinha mais nem pai nem mãe, que ele tinham morrido e sido levados durante a noite e que os poucos criados que não tinham morrido também tinham ido embora o mais rápido o possivél . Nenhum se lembrou do jovem patrão. Por isso é que tudo estaqva tão quieto . Era verdade que não havia ninguém na casa apenas ele e o escorpião.

* * *

Sasori bem que tinha gostado de ficar observando a mãe de longe, e vendo como ela era bonita, mas na verdade os dois nunca tinham convivido muito . Por isso , não era realmente de se esperar que ele adorasse a mãe ou ficasse morrendo de saudades dela agora. No fundo o menino não sentia falta nenhuma dela e, como estava acostumado aviver em seu próprio mundo, dedicava todos seus pensamentos a si mesmo . estava acortumado assim. Sem dúvida, se fosse mais velho estaria muito preucupado , por ter que ficar sozinho no mundo . Mas era bastante jovem. E como smepre tinha alguém tomando conta dele, imaginava que era isso que continuaria acontecendo . As coisas em que pensava eram outras: se ia encotrar gente boa, gentil como ele ( ¬ ¬ ele é tão gentil ...) , que o deixasse fazer tudo o que queria, como Chyoo e os outros empregados nativos sempre tinham feito.

Ele sabia que não ia ficar na csa do pastor inglês para aonde tinha sido levado no primeiro momento. nem queria. Ele era pobre e tinha cinco filhos quase da mesma idade, que usavam roupas sujas e estavam sempre discutindo e brigando uns com os outros. Sasori detestou a casa deles e foi tão antipático que , depois de um ou dois dias ,nenhum dos filhos sequer falava com ele . E no segundo dia , puseram nele um apelido que o deixou furioso.

Quem inventou primeiro foi naruto, um menino pequeno , com olhos azuis atrevidos e um narizinho arrebitado. Sasori o odiava. Ele estava lendo , debaixo de uma árvore , bem do jeito que estava quando a colera chegou em sua casa. estava lendo em voz voz baixa a história enquanto observava ium flor que caira em seu colo , já lera aquele livro tantas vezes que já a decorara. naruto parou junto dele para olhar o livro .

- Esse livro não tem nenhum figura ! Que história é essa ? Deve ser bem sem graça , parece ser história de garota!- disse ele - E é !

E se inclinou para pegar o livro .

-Suma da minha frente!- gritou Sasori-Eu não quero saber de criançinhas. Vá embora!

Por um instante NAruto o olho com cara zangada. Depois , começou a implicar . Ele era muito implicante, estava sempre mexendo com as irmãs. Começou a dançar em volta dele , fazendo caretas e rindo .

- Aposto que você gosta desse livro , porque pode se imaginar como uma princesinha ! Afinal que garoto normal , leria livros de Contos de fadas ?! Só a princesinha antipática!

Repetiu e repetiu , até que as outras crianças ouviram e riram também. E quanto mais Sasori se zangava , mais eles falavam"Princesinha antipática". E depois disso, enquanto ele ficou com eles , só se referiam a ele pelas costas como "Princesinha antipática". Às vezes , até, o chamavam assim na cara.

- Você vai embora esse fim de semana - disse-lhe Naruto - E nós vamos ficar bem contentes.

- Eu também vou ficar bem contente - respondeu Sasori. - Onde é que é a minha casa ?

- Ele nem sabe aonde é a casa dele - disse Naruto , com ar de desprezo, do alto dos seus sete anos - É na Inglaterra , claro . Nossa avó mora lá, e nossa irmã Sakura foi morar com ela no ano passado. Mas você não vai para a casa da vovó. Você nem tem avó. Você só tem tio. o nome dele é senhor uchicha Madara .

- Mas eu não sei nada sobre ele - balbuciou Sasori .

- Eu sei - respondeu naruto - Você não sabe de nada . Parece até menina , menina é que não sabe de nada . Eu ouvi papapi e mamãe conversando. Ele mora num casarão enorme, isolado e triste n meio do campo e ninguém chega perto . É tão carrancudo que não deixa ninguém se aproximar. Mas mesmo se deixasse ninguem ia querer. Ele não tem um dos olhos ...

- Não acredito !- disse Sasori , virando de costas e tapando os ouvidos, para não ouvir mais.

Mas depois, ficou pensando. E de noite quando a senhora Uzumaki lhe contou que le ia viajar de navio para a Inglaterra dái a alguns dias, e ia morar com o tio , o senhor Uchiha Madara, que morava em Misselthwaite manor, ele fez um ar tão dessinterressado , com um jeito tão teimoso de quem não ligava a mínima, que todos ficaram sem saber o que pensar . Tentavam ser amáveis com ele, mas o garoto só virava a cara quando a Senhora Uzumaki queria beija-lo, e ficava todo duro quando o Senhor Uzumaki dava um tapinha no ombro dele.

Mais tarde , com pena a senhora Uzumaki comentou

- Coitado, ele é uma criança tão mal-educada... E a mãe era tão boa !Era também gentil , com bons modos e linda . Mas Sasori é a criança mais estragada e estranha que já vi em minha vida , pode ser bonito ... mas ninguém vai quere-lo se não for mais educado. Os meninos o chamam de "Princesinha antipática". Eu já disse que não quero , mas não possso deixar de achar que eles tem razão.

"Talvez se a mãe de vez em quando tivesse levado sua cara linda , sua elegância e seus bons modos , Sasori tivesse aprendido a ser muito educado.Coitado do menino !É muito trsite , agora que aquela beleza de mãe desapareceu, pensar que tinha gente que admirava sua elegância nem ao menos sabia que ela tinha um filho . Acho que ela mal olhava para o menino - suspirou a senhora Uzumaki - Quando Chyoo morreu , não havia ninguém nem para lembrar que ele existia . Pense bem : os criados todos fugindo , indo embora.. e ele ali largado na casa deserta. O Oficial Hayate disse que levou o maior susto quiando abriu a porta e viu o menino sozinho , em pé no meio do quarto "

Sasori vez uma longa viagem para a Inglaterra aos cuidados da esposa de um oficial que estava levando seus filhos par um colégio interno. Só estava preucupada com seu menino e sua menina, e ficou bem contente de entregar sasori para a mulher que o senhor Uchiha Madara , mandara a seu encontro em lOndres A mulher era a governanta de Misselthwaite Manor e se chamava senhora Tsunade. Era bonita , tinha seios bem fratos , olhos azuis , cabelos loiros . usava um vestido verde-escuro, um xale de seda azul com franja e um chapeuzinho verde amarrado dom uma fita embaixo do queixo . Sasori não gostou nem um pouco dela, mas isso não queria dizer nada, porque era muito raro mesmo ele gostar de alguém . Além disso , era evidente que a senhora Tsunade também não tinha uma opinião muito boa sobre o menino.

- Puxa! Ele é uma coisinha bem esquisita... - disse- E a gente ouviu dizer que a mãe dele era uma dama educada.mas não dividiu nada com o filho , hein , madame?

- Talvez melhore com a idade- disse a esposa do oficial , com boa vontade - Se ele não fosse tão grosseiro e tivesse uma maneira de agir mais agradável... ele até que poderia ter amigos. As crianças mudam muito.

- vai ter que mudar muito mesmo ...- respondeu a Senhora Tsunade- E, para falar a verdade, não há nada em Misselthwaite que possa ajudara melhorar uma criança...

Elas achavam que Sasori não estava ouvindo a conversa, porque o menino estava um pouco afastado, olhando pela janela do hotel onde se hospedaram. Olhava os ônibus, táxis e as pessoas que passavam . Mas ouviu bem e ficou curioso, imaginando como seria o tio e o lugar onde ele morava. Como seriam?E o que queria dizer corcunda? Ele nunca tinha visto um corcunda. Talvez não existissem na Índia.

Desde que ele começara a viver em casa dos outros , e sem Chyoo , começara a se sentir sozinho e a pensar umas coisas esquisitas que nunca tinham passado pela sua cabeça. Ficava imaginando, por exemplo, porque seria que ele sempre parecera não ser de ninguém , mesmo quando o pai e a mãe eram vivos. outras crianças pareciam ser dos pais e das mães, mas parecia que ele nunca tinha sido o menininho de ninguém. Quer dizer, ele tinha empregados, comida e roupas, mas ninguém ligava para ele. Ele não sabia que isso acontecia porque era antipático, porque é claro que não sabia que era antipático.Muitas vezes achava que os outros eram , mas não sabia que era ele era.

Aliás, ele estava achando a senhora Tsunade , a pessoa mais antipática e desagradável que já tinha visto, com sua cara vulgar e colorida e seu vestido comum . No dia seguinte quando os dois partiram em viagem para Yorkshire , o menino caminhou pela estação até o vagão do trem , de cabeça em pé e tentado ficar o mais longe o possivél da mulher, porque não queria que pensassem que tinha alguma coisa haver com ela .. Teria ficado revoltado se imaginasse que as pessoas pensavam que era o menininho dela.

Mas a senhora Tsunade nem se incomodava com ele ou com seus pensamentos. Era o tipo de pessoa que "não atura bobagem de criança". pelo menos , é o que diria se alguém lhe perguntasse. na verdade, ela não queria ter ido a Londres bem quando a filha de criação ia se casar, mas tinha um empego bom e bem pago como governanta de Misselthwaite Manor e o único jeito de não parede-lo era fazer tudo que o senhor Uchiha Madara mandasse . Nunca ousava fazer ao menos uma pergunta.

- O Capitão Akasuna e sua mulher morreram de cólera - disse-lhe o senhor Uchiha com seu jeito frio e seco - Ele era irmão de minha mulher , e eu sou o tutor do filho deles. A criança vai ser trazida para cá. A senhora vai ter que ir em Londres busca-lo .

E assim ela fez a mala e a viagem .

Sasori se sentou em seu canto do bagão , com seu ar mal-humorado . Não tinha nada para ler nem olhar, e cruzou as mão magrinhas metidas em luvas pretas. De terno preto, parecia mais moreno que o normal , e seu cabelo ruivo que a governanta havia desisitido de arrumar dava um ar estranhoa combinação.

- Nunca vi uma criança com uma cara mais estragada .. - pensou consigo a Senhora Tsunade, usando um termo de Yorkshire para dizer que alguém é mimado e chato.

Nunca tinha visto uma criança capaz de ficar quieta sem fazer nada. Acabou se cansado de ficar olhando o garoto e começou a falar , com um jeito mandão.

- Bem acho que eu poderia lhe dizer alguma coisa sobre o lugar onde você vai - disse. - Você sabe alguma coisa sobre seu tio ?

- Não - Disse Sasori .

- Nunca ouviu seu pai e sua mãe falarem nele ?

- Não - Disse Sasori franzindo a testa. Lembrou que o pai e a mãe nunca falavam nada em especial com ele . Tinha certeza de que nunca tinham lhe contado muitas coisas .

- Hmmm... - murmurou a senhora Tsunade, olhando aquela carinha que não lhe respondia.

Ficoui quieta alguns instantes , mas dpeois recomeçou.

- Lá além além de seu tio , moram oito jovens .. Eles tão como você são orfãos , e devido a imensa boa vontate do Senhor Uchiha . moram lá, estudam lá ... Eles recebem tudo , sem dar nada em troca . Não pense que é superior a eles , só por ser parente do senhor Uchiha , um deles é filho e é tratado da mesma maneira . Também não espere que eles sejam seus amigos , sabem ser bastante cruéis com os novos...Mas com o tempo você irá se acostumar ...

Sasori , olhou surpreso para ele , não fazia idéia de que algo assim poderia ocorrer . Nunca convivera com outros jovens , apenas com Naruto e seus irmãos e pouquissimo com os filhos da Senhora Hyuuga ,e aqueles ali o assustavam , parecia que eles iam ataca-lo assim que chegasse em Misselthwaite Manor.E foi absorvido, naqueles pensamentos horrivéis sobre oque podia acontecer , que ele ficou pelo resto da viagem . Não dando atenção ao resto da conversa , ou a qualquer coisa que aconteceu .

* * *

Esse cap não ficou tão grande como eu planejava que ficasse...Mas eu gostei ...

Aviso prévio , terá yaoi , um pouco mais a frente , esperem um pouco ok ?

Eu adoro o Sasori , entendam isso , ams eu sempre achei que a Chyoo tinha estragdo ele um pouco ... aí não pude resistir...

Bem gente .. é só isso que eu tenhoa dizer...

Apenas um pedido ...

Abertem o Go roxinho ali embaixo e me façam feliz , nessas férias entediantes... reviews são as coisas mais felizes que eu recebo.

Kissus

Ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2

Bem , eu sei que devia estar atualizando as outras fics ,e que deve ter um mundo querendo me matar ... mas eu sobrevivo-suspira- ... afinal .. criei um carinho especial por esse projeto , quem sabe por ser o mais fácil de sair , mas o mais dificil de escrever .Mesmo sabendo que quando eu tomar vergonha na cara e postar os outros caps , das outras fics , vai vir meio mundo querendo me matar .

Bem chega de eu falando.

Vamos logo a essa fanfic .

* * *

Ele ficou pensando , durante várias horas . Quando deu por si , a senhora Tsunade tinha comprado uma cestinha de almoço em uma estação e eles comeram galinha, carne fria e pão com manteiga e tomaram um chá quente. Havia começado a chover , todos na estação estavam usando capas molhadas e brilhantes . O quarda acendeu as luzes do vagão e a senhora Tsunade ficou bastante animadacom a comida e bebida. Comeu bastante, e depois caiu no sono.Sasori fiou sentado olhando para ela, vendo os botões do vestido quase explodirem , depois ficarem normais novamente . Até que acabou dormindo em seu cantinho, embalado pelos pingos de chuva na janela.Quando acordou outra vez , estava bem escuro . O trem tinha parado numa estação e a senhora Tsunade o sacudia.

-Você já dormiu o bastante!É hora de abrir os olhos !Estamos na estação de Thwaite e ainda temos um longo caminho pela frente .

Sasori se levantou , tentando ficar com os olhos abertos enquanto a senhora Tsunade recolhia a bagagem. O menino nem pensou em se oferecer para ajudar , porque na Índia sempre havia empregados nativos para apanhar e carregar as coisas , e parecia certo que os outros ficassem fazendo tudo para ele . Era uma estação pequena e parecia que só os dois é que iam saltar ali . O chefe da estação falou com a senhora Tsunade, pronunciando as palavras de um jeito engraçado e esquisito, bem aberto , que mais tarde Sasori descobriu que era o sotaque de Yorkshire.

-Tou vendo que a senhora voltou . E trouxe o pequenino...

-Ele mesmo - respondeu a senhora Tsunade , também falando com sotaque e apontando a cabeça sobre o ombro , em direção a Sasori- E a patroa , como vai?

-Vai indo . A carruagem está esperando vocês lá fora .

Estava mesmo, na estrada em frente à pequena plataforma externa. Sasori viu que era uma carruagem elegante , com um lacaio elegante , que o ajudou a entrar . Sua capa de chuva comprida e o chapéu impermeável estavam brilhando e pingando, como tudo , incluindo o chefe da estação .

Quando ele fechou a porta, subiu a boléia com o cocheiro e partiram . O menino viu que estava sentdo num canto macio e comfortável, mas não quis dormir de novo.Ficou olhando pela janela , curioso para ver alguma coisa na estrada pela qual iriam ir até a mansão .Não era uma criança tímida nem estava assustado , mas sentia que não dá para saber oque pode acontecer numa casa com oito crianças , todas diábolicas - e no meio do nada . E de repente perguntou à senhora Tsunade :

- Aonde fica a casa do meu tio ?

- Na charneca , bastante longe daqui.

- O que é charneca?

-É só olhar pela janela daqui a uns dez minutos que você vai ficar sabendo . Temos que cruzar cinco milhas pela charneca Missel antes de chegar à mansão. Não vai dar para ver bem, porque a noite está escura. Mas alguma coisa você vai ver .

Sasori não perguntou mais nada. Ficou esperando, na escuridão do seu cantinho, de olho na janela. Os faróis da carruagem lançavam raios de luz um pouco a frente , e dava para ver alguma coisa de relance. Depois de saírem da estação, tinham passado por um vilarejo pequeno , e ele tinha visto casinhas caiadas e as luzes de uma taverna. Depois passaram por uma igreja e pela casa do vigário, e por uma vitrine pequena, ou algo semelhante, numa casinha, com brinquedos , balas e algunas artigos a venda. Depois pegaram a estrada, e ele só dia cercas e árvores. E nada diferente , por muito tempo. Ou por um tempo que ele achou que era muito. Finalmente , os cavalos começaram a ir mais devagar, como se estivesse subindo um morro . Daí a pouco, ele não via mais as árvores nem as cercas . Para falar a verdade não via nada, a não ser a imensa escuridão , de cada lado. Inclinou-se para frente e encostou a cara no vidro , bem na hora que a carruagem deu um solavanco.

- Agora estamos na charneca , tenho certeza!- Disse a senhora Tsunade.

As lâmpadas da carruagem iluminavam com uma luz amarelada a estrada esburacada, que parecia ter sido cortado pelo meio de moitas e de uns matos rasteiros que iam terminar numa escuridão imensa que , aparentemente, se estendia para todos os lados. Soprava , com um assovio diferente , selvagem, baixo .

-Não é o mar , é ?- Perguntou Sasori, virando-se para a loira.

-Não . Nem mar, nem campos , nem montanhas. Só milhas , milhas e mais milhas de uma terra selvagem onde não cresce nada a não ser urzes, giestas e vassourinhas em moitas espinhentas. Nem vive nada , a não ser pôneis selvagens e carneiros .

- Eu achei que podia ser o mar , se tivesse água - disse Sasori - Ainda há pouco , o barulho parecia com o mar .

-É o vento nos arbustos - explicou a senhora Tsunade - Na minha opinião , um lugar muito sombrio e assustador . Prefiro as florestas , os bosques , sempre cheios de vida . Mas há quem goste da charneca , principalmente quando as urzes estão em flor .

E seguiram adiante, pelo meio da escuridão . Embora a chuva tivesse parado, o vento soprava , assoviava , e fazia sons estranhos. A estrada subia e descia. Várias vezes a carrugame passou em cima de umas pontezinhas, debaixo das quais a água corria rápida e barulhenta. Sasori tinha a impressão de que não iam chegar nunca, e que aquela charneca ampla a triste era um imenso oceano negro que ele estava atravessando numa estreita faixa de terra seca.

-Não gosto - murmurou , apertando os lábios - Não gosto nada ...

Os cavalos estavam subindo um morrinho na estrada quando ele de renpente viu uma luz. A senhora Tsunade também viu e deu um suspiro de alívio.

- Que bom ver essa luz piscando !- exclamou - É a luz da janela da casa do porteiro. Daqui a mais um pouco vamos estar tomando uma boa xícara de chá, pelo menos...

Era mesmo "daquia mais um pouco", porque depois que a carruagem passou pelo portão do parque ainda tinha duas milhas de alameda para percorrer . As árvores quase se encontravam no alto e davam a impressão de que a carruagem estava passando por dentro de um túnel comprido e escuro . Saíram do túnel num espaço claro e pararam em frente a um edifício imensamente comprido, mas baixo , que parecia abraçar um pátio de pedra. Primeiro Sasori achopu que não havia luz nenhuma acesa nas janelas, mas quando slatou da carruagem, viu que havia as luzes de um salão no segundo andar.

A porta de entrada era enorme, feita de painéis de carvalho maciço, com uma forma curiosa, todos enfeitados com tachas de ferro, e ligados por grandes barras de ferro. Abria-se para um vestíbulo enorme, tão mal iluminado que as caras dos retratos nas paredes e os vultos das armaduras fizeram Sasori sentir que não queria olhar para eles. Paradinho no chão de carvalho, ele parecia uma figurinha bem pequena e estranha , e se sentia tão pequeno, estranho e perdido como parecia . Uma mulher alta de cabelos vermelhos-vivos compridos e óculos redondos , estava em pé junto ao criado que abria a porta e falou em uma voz séria e direta:

- Leve-o para a biblioteca. Eles querem ver o garoto , é um pedido do Pein. E não é para a senhora ficar lá .

-Está bem Karin - respondeu a senhora Tsunade - Mas que eu saiba , a senhorita devia estar preparando o quarto , para quando o Pein quiser dormir . Afinal você é a criada dele , não minha superior .- A ruiva se encolheu , devia estar com vergonha da bronca que recebia. - Da próxima vez que tiver , algum recado para mim , mande eles usarem a Kurenai .

Karin abaixou a cabeça , disse um "Sim , apenas cumprirei as minhas obrigações " e saiu quase correndo pelas escadas. Os dois subiram as escadas , e seguiram por um corredor largo e sombrio . Sasori não conseguia memorizar os locais por onde passavam , mas tinha a impressão de que estavam indo em direção da luz que vira ao sair da carruagem . Logo Tsunade estava parada em frente a uma porta dupla de carvalho .

- È aqui que você fica , eles devem estar te esperando . Mas tarde vou mandar alguém para te buscar , se até lá você sobreviver . Boa noite e boa sorte .

Ela se virou e foi andando pelos corredores . O garoto sentiu um frio na espinha , seria possivél que aquelas pessoas fossem tão ruins assim ? Ninguém nunca o tratara mal , não sabia o que eles iriam fazer . MAs pela primeira vez desde que saíra de sua casa , sentia falta de Chyoo , ela não deixaria nada de ruim acontecer a ele . Mas Tsunade não estava nem aí.

- Vai ficar aí na porta para sempre? - uma voz ríspida e fria falou de dentro do quarto.

Sasori empurrou a porta e entrou na biblioteca . O cômodo era mal iluminado , e bastante quente e bastante grande. Mas não observou os detalhes, aquele grupo parado a sua frente chamava muita atenção. Oito pessoas , sete garotos e uma garota .Estavam ao redor de uma poltrona de veludo vinho , aonde um deles estava sentado . Devia ser o masia assutador e exótico dentre eles , cabelos ruivos , vários brincos espalhados pela faze e olhos cinzas.

- Bem vindo a _nossa _mansão.- Era a mesma voz que o chamara minutos antes, mas agora que via o dono . Ela se tornava ainda mais fria , e talvez um pouco.. atrente.

Sasori estava em choque , não sabia se ria ou se corria de medo .Ria , porque eram quase um grupo de aberrações , ou se corria pois pareciam ser mais velhos , e bastante mal-intecionados . A garota, dona de cabelos azuis, olhos quase negros e um corpo de mulher , deu um sorriso cínico .O rapaz ruivo ao lado dela sorriu , e pegou os dedos finos e pálidos dela entre as mãos , antes de tornar a falar .

- Vamos no apresentar , sou Nagato Pein .Essa ao meu lado é Tenshi Konan - a garota olhou para Sasori com um misto de decepçãoe desprezo . - Esses atrás de mim , são Yame Hidan. E Taki no Kakuzo .- Eram um rapaz de cabelos brancos com bastante gel e um garoto moreno de olhos verdes e cabelos negros.

- P-- que P--, ele pareçe um bebezinho .

Sasori sentiu as bochechas queimarem de raiva , como ousavam trata-lo assim ? Pareciam não ter nenhum respeito , e não terem a mínima noção de bons modos . Se não estivesse tão tímido , brigaria com eles .

-Não me interrompa Hidan , já lhe falei isso . Mas continuando as apresentações , esse são Uchiha Itachi e Hoshigaki Kisame - O primeiro até que era normal , um garoto de cabelos negros compridos , expressão séria , olhos negros e duas rugas perto dos olhos . Mas o segundo , esse era esquisito , tinha pele e cabelos azuis , um sorriso meio psicótico e carregava uma espada . - E a os últimos , Natsu Zetsu e Iwa no Deidara - Um era metade pálido como neve , metade negro como o carvão , com olhos amarelos e cabelos negros . O outro fez Sasori ficar desconfortável , tinha cabelos loiros , que cubriam metade do rosto , o olho que ficava a mostra era azul . O rapaz seria bastante parecido com uma garota , se não fosse pelo seu rosto , que tinha um expressão cruel e perversa , somo se fosse fazer alguma coisa muito má a qualquer momento.

Ele sorriu cínico e falou para Sasori :

- Que falta de educação , ele nem se apresentou para a gente.

- Akasuna no Sasori .- O garoto falou com uma certa arrogância .

Os risos deles começaram , todos os adolecentes achavam aquela arrogância do pequeno divertida. Era mais uma criança mimada, e não devia nem imaginar as coisas que eles poderiam fazer

- Oque acham rapazes?Devemos mostrar a ele do que somos capazes?-Konan soava divetida e provocadora

- Pareçe uma boa , para ele aprender quem é que manda.- Itachi voltara a seu ar sério , mais um sorriso cínico brincava em seus lábios .

- Coisa que você devia fazer também , Itachi - Pein fora frio , direto e seco .- Kisame , se encarregue de mostrar ao Akasuna do que somos capazes.

O rapaz desembainhou a espada e foi se aproximando mais novo. Sasori sentiu que devia correr , mas seu corpo não reagia , era como se não tivesse controle das próprias ações . Por um momento achou qeu algo de ruim fosse acontecer , mas a porta foi aberta antes que o outro ficasse próximo demais. A mulher que entrou por ela era bem bonita, usava trajes de criada , tinha cabelos castanhos ondulados e uma expressão maternal e severa .

- Com licença , lamento interronper a brincadeirinha de vocês . Mas já é tarde , e acredito que o pequeno indiano queria descansar , afinal viajou desde Londres até aqui .

Pein abriu a boca como se fosse contesta-la , mas não teve tempo , pois a mulher voltara a falar .

- E o senhora Madara falou , caso vocês quisessem contestar era para leva-los até ele . Que ele cuidaria do assunto .

Elel fechou a boca , e todos saíram do cômodo . Assim que o último saiu ela se virou para Sasori com um sorriso:

-Venha , vou lhe mostrar seu quarto .

Sasori sentiu-se muito bem , pela primeira vez desde que entrara naquela casa , alguém parecia se preucupar com ele .

* * *

Quando ele abriu os olhos de manhã, viu que tinha acordado porque uma jovem criada entrara no quarto paraacender o fogo e estava ajoelhada no tapetinho junto a lareira, limpando as cinzas e fazendo barulho. Sasori ficou deitado por uns instantes, olhando para ela, mas depois começou a examinar o quarto .Nunca tinha visto um quarto como aquele, e achou esquisito e meio triste. As paredes eram cobertas por uma tapeçaria, bordada com uma cena de floresta. Havia pessoas vestidas com umas roupas fantásticas debaixo das árvores e, à distância , dava para ver as torres de um castelo. Havia caçadores, cavalos, cachorros e damas. Sasori sentia como se estivesse com eles no meio da floresta. E pela janela, lá fora dava para ver uma enorme extensão de terra que parecia não ter árvores, como se fosse um mar sem fim , monótono e meio roxo.

- Que é aquilo- perguntou , apontando pela janela.

Temari, a jovem criada, que acabara de se levantar, olhou e apontou também.

-Aquilo lá?

- É.

-É a charneca- disse ela, com um sorriso bem-humorado - Você gosta?

- Não. Detesto .

-É porque não está acostumado - disse Temari, voltando a lareira - Você acha muito grande vazia , sem nada . Mas depois vai gostar .

- Você gosta ? - perguntou Sasori .

- se gosto.. Adoro - respondeu Temari, esfregando a grade - Não é nada vazia, está coberta de coisas cheirosas. Ainda mais na primavera e no verão, com as flores das urzes, das giestas , das vassourinhas. Tem cheiro de mel, e o ar é tão fresco ...O céu parece tão alto e fica cheio de abelhas e cotovias, zuimbindo e cantando. Puxa não iria morar longe da charneca por nada desse mundo...

Sasori ouviu aquilo com uma expressão meio intrigada. Os criados nativos que ele conhecera na Índia não eram assim. Eram gentis e servis e não se metiam a falar com os patrões como sem fossem iguais a eles. Viviam se curvando e chamando os senhores de "protetores dos pobres" e coisas assim. Davam-se ordens aos criados indianos , não se pedia que fizessem nada. Não se dizia "por favor" nem "obrigado" a eles , e quando Sasori se zangava, sempre batia na cara de Chyoo. Ficou pensando no que aquela moça faria, se levasse um tapa no rostoE ra morena e simpática, de olhos carinhosos, mas tinha um jeito decidido e teimoso que fez Sasori pensar que era bem cpaaz de dar outro tapa de volta- se a pessoa que batesse nela fosse só um garoto.

-Você é uma criada estranha. - disse ele, rescostado nos travesseiros .

Temari começou a rir, sentada nos calcanhares, com a vassourinha na mão . Não parecia zangada.

- Eu sei - disse. - Se tivesse uma patroa na casa, eu nem chegaria a ser ajudante de criada. talvez no máximo , eu pudesse ser copeira. Mas nunca que iam me deixar subir as escadas e vir aqui para cimaEu sou temperamental demais e falo com sotaque texano muito forte. Mas esta casa é engraçada , mesmo sabendo que eu era americana e sem esperiência nenhum me contrataram. Parece que não tem patrão nem patroa, só a senhora Tsunade e a Kurenai. O senhor Madara , quando está aqui não quer saber de nada . Mas fica quase sempre viajando. A senhora Tsunade me deu o lugar porque é boa . Mas me disse que eu nunca ia poder fazer uma coisa dessas se Misselthwaite fosse como as outras mansões .

- Você vai ser minha criada? quis saber Sasori, ainda com seu jeitinho da Índia, bem madão.

Temari voltou a esfregar a grade.

- Sim , cada uma dessas crianças daqui tem uma criada . a Kurenai achou que era melhor eu cuidar de você , e se acharem que faço um bom trabalho. Eles vão me manter como sua criada , se não eu vou a ser criada da casa . Mas não imagine que eu vou ser oibediente , pois como disseram a Kurenai e a senhora Tsunade , você é que me deve respeito .Mas no resto te ajudo .

-Mas .. você irá me vestir?

Temari levantou a cabeça  
e olhou espantada.

-Cê não te veste sozinho?

De espanto tinha falando com sotaque muito carregado. Sasori não entendeu nada e pediu para que ela repaetisse .

-Xi.. esqueci...- disse temari- Bem que a senhora Tsunade me avisou para prestar atenção, senão, você não ia entender nada do que eu falo. Oque eu perguntei foi: você não consegue colocar suas próprias roupas?

- Claro que não!- respondeu Sasori indignado - Nunca fiz uma coisa dessas na minha vidsa. quem me vestia era a Chyoo .

-Pois então- disse temari, sem nem imaginar que estava esendo atrevida - já é mais na hora de aprender. E devia ter começado antes, Vai lhe fazer muito bem aprender a se virar sozinho. Meu tio sempre disse que não sabia como é que os filhos das madamesnão viravam uns idiotas quando cresciam, todos cheios de babás, e ainda sendo banhados, vestidos e levados para passear que nem uns cachorrinhos...

-Na Índia é diferente- disse Sasori, com desprezo. Mal podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo .

Mas temari nem se abalou.

Dá para ver que é diferente. Deve ser porque lá está cheio de petro, em vez de gente branca respeitável. Quando soube que você você vinha de lá, achei que era preto .

Sasori se sentou na cama , furioso.

-O quê? - exclamou - Você achou que eu era um nativo?Sua...sua filha de uma porca!

Temari o encarou e ficou vermelha de raiva.

-por que é que está me xingando? Não presisa ficar tão zangado. Não fica bem para um rapaz falar assim .Eu não tenho nada contra preto. Quando a gente lê sobre eles nos folhetos, vê que são muito religiosos. A gente sempre lê que preto é gente feito nós, nosso irmão. Eu já vi alguns , quando eu era mocinha quando estavamos viajando para vir para cá. Mais fiquei curiosa , afinal nunca vi um bem de perto . Hoje deco quando vim acender o fogo, cheguei perto da sua cama e puxei a coberta com cuidado, só para dar uma olhadela. E lá estava você - continuou, desapontada - branco que nem eu. Só que mais moreno .

Sasori nem tentou controlar a raiva e a irritação que estava sentindo.

Você achou que eu fosse um nativo!Você ousou oensar uma coisa dessas! Você não sabe nada sobre nativos! Eles não são gente. São criados, que devem se curvar diante da gente. Você não sabe nada da Índia. Você não sabe nada de coisa nenhuma!

Estava com tanta raiva e se sentindo tão desamparado diante do olhar espantado da moça, ao mesmo tempo que via que estava horrivelmente sozinho longe de tudo que entendia , que se jogou de cara no travesseiro e desatou a soluçar convulsivamente .Chorou tanto que a boa Temari ficou um pouco assustada e com muita pena . Foi até junto da cama e se inclinou sobre ele .

-Ei, não chore assim..Não presisa chorar. Eu não sabia que cê ia ficar tão zangado. Eu não sei nada de nada, bem como cê disse. Me desculpe ... Por favor , não chore .

havia alguma coisa amiga nas palavras da moça, alguma coisa capaz de consolar no jeito meio brusco dela e em seu sotaque do Texas. Fez efeito em Sasori. Aos poucos ele foi parando de chorar e se acalmou . Temari ficou bem aliviada .

- Pronto, agora é hora de levantar- disse - A senhora Tsunade falou que você vai tomar café com os outros lá na sala de jantar.Eu ajudo você com a roupas se sair da cama. -

Quando finalmente Sasori resolveu se levantar , viu que as roupas que estavam no armário não eram as mesmas que estava usando na véspera, quando chegou na casa coma senhora Tsunade.

-Não são minhas -disse - As minhas são pretas .

Examinou bem a calça e o casaco de lã branca grossa, e acresentou um elogio seco:

-São mais bonitas que as minhas .

-MAs são as roupas que você deve vestir - respondeu Temari- o Senhor Madara mandou a senhora Tsunade compra-las em Londres. Disse que não queria ver uma criança vestida de preto andando por aí feito alma penada, isso ia fazer o lugar ficar ainda mais triste do que já é. Ele falou bem assim: "Bote alguma coisa colorida nele..."Titio disse que sabia muito bem oque ele queria dizer.Titio sempre sabe . Ele não suporta roupa preta .

-Odeio coisas pretas-Disse Sasori

O processo de vestir as roupas ensinou alguma coisa aos dois . Temari já tinha "abotoado " os dois irmãos menores, mas nunca tinha vistouma criança ficar imovél, esperando que fizessem tudo por ela, como se não tivesse nem mãos nem pés.

-Porq que não põe você mesmo seus sapatos? - perguntou , quando Sasori esticou o pé sem dizer nada .

Quem fazia isso era a Chyooo..-respondeu Sasori - Era o costume .

Disse isso várias vezes "era o costume". Os criados nativos estavam sempre dizendo . Se álguém pedisse para fazer alguma coisa que seus ancestrais não vinham fazendo ahá mil anos , lhes olhavam com doçura , diziam "não é costume" e era o fim do assunto .

E o costume não tinha sido que Sasori fizesse coisa alguma , a não ser ficar bem parado e se deixar vestir como uma criança pequena. Mas antes de ficar pronot para o café da manhã, começou a desconfiar que sua vida em Misselthwaite manor nia acabar lhe ensinando uma porção de coisas novas. Coisas como calçar os sapatos e as meias, ou apanhar no chão as coisas que deixasse cair.Se Temari fosse uma criada de quarto bem treinada, de algum senhor nobre, teria sido mais sirviente e respeitosa, sabendo que devia ajudar a escovar os cabelo, abotoar botas, e apnahr e guardar coisas. Mas era apenas uma moça rústica do Texas, que tinha crescido numa casinha da charneca com dois irmãos que nunca tinham sonhado com alguém que os ajudasse.

E também se Akasuna no Sasori fosse uma criança com vontade de achar graça nas coisas, talvez tivesse se divertido com a tagarelice de Temari. Mas Sasori só ficou ouvindo em silêncio, distante, espantado com a falta de cerimônia da criada.No começo, nem estava interressado. Mas à medida que a outra continuava, com seu jeito solto de flar , numa linguagem caseira, Sasori começou a prestar atenção no que ela estava dizendo.

- Você sabe o Deidara ? Pois bem , ele na verdade é meu primo, sim meu primo . Mas meu pai não tinha como cria-lo , então o senhor Madara concordou que ele podia ficar aqui. Até que ele virasse maior de idade , mesmo assim eu acho que ele vei embora antes . Precisamos dele , meu pai só ganha 16 xelins por semana .Posso lhe garantir que meu tio corta um dobrado para garantir o mingau de todo dia. Eles ficam rodando a charneda brincando o dia todo e meu tio diz que o ar da charneca engorda. Ele acha que eles passam o dia comendo capim por lá, que nem os pôneis selvagens. O Deidara , quando tinha oito anos um pouquinho antes de vir para cá, ficava falandoque um dos pôneis era dele.

Sasori não acreditava, aquele garoto do dia anterior , era primo daquela criada tagarela na sua frente . Parecia impossivél , mas tinha que admitir que a história fazia sentido . MAs mesmo assim ele estava supreso .

-Como é que ele arrumou esse pônei ? - enfatizou o ele , para ver se Temari reparava que conhecia o rapaz.

-Achou lá pela charneca, quando ele era bem filhotinha ainda . Começou a a agradar o bicho, a ficar amigo , dar pedacinhos de pão , capim fresco , essas coisas . O pônei começou a andar atras dele , asinda hoje quando ele vai lá em casa o bicho aparece .

* * *

Bem gente , mais um cap .

Antes que alguém fique ofendido , a atitude da temari e do Sasori era normal naquela época . Ok? Eu pesquisei para não fazer erros .

Bem é só isso

Kissus

Ja ne  
Ps: Apertem o botãozinho roxo e me façam feliz.


End file.
